digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault (Human Class)
The Assault class is a playstyle and accompanying loadout for Human players. Role Overview An Assault's primary job is to provide offensive fire while also possessing enough speed to quickly move around the field. Borrowing tactical strategies from both the Skirmisher and the Heavy loadouts, Assaults are a great starting point for players who aren't sure which playstyle they will enjoy the most. Offense An Assault's main offense against Zombies is an effective balance between capable firepower and speed; they can hold their ground against most Zombie attacks, and use their speed to keep Zombies at a distance while reloading. Defense In addition to having capable offensive ability, Assaults also possess the needed maneuverability to escape dangerous situations when needed. With a loadout that can accept a varying number of clips, Assaults can change their equipment weight depending on the expected amount of Zombie contact. Equipment The following equipment is recommended for the Assault class. NOTE - The items are listed in a recommended purchasing order; if you cannot afford to purchase the entire loadout, purchase the items (in order) as your budget allows and you will still be able to enjoy the core of the class. #Nerf Rampage - The Rampage is a great primary for Assault players, as the blaster comes with a 25-round drum magazine and can offer impressive range and rate of fire. The Rampage can also accept buttstock attachments from other blasters if a buttstock is desired. 29.99 #*Nerf Rampage #*Available at local stores #2 Extra 18-Round Magazines - Combined with the drum magazine that comes with the Rampage, this will put you at a total of 3 magazines (51 darts). Extra magazines will give Assault players the ability to stay outdoors longer and to get to their destination without running out of ammo. $9.99 #*Nerf 18-Dart Clip #*Available at local stores #Dump Pouch - Once a magazine is expended, Assault players may find themselves needing to discard the empty magazine in order to quickly reload. Instead of dropping the magazine on the ground and needing to fight your way back to it later, Assault players are encouraged to purchase a Dump Pouch - a large pocket that can hang on the side of your leg and hold discarded magazines. $12.00 #*Condor Belt Mounted Magazine Recovery Pouch #MOLLE Vest - As we reach the higher-budget side of the Assault class, there comes more focus on optimizing performance. The first step to optimizing your loadout is to purchase a vest upon which you can store your extra magazines and other personal items. The most customizable (and cost-effective) vests are MOLLE ('MO'dular 'L'ightweight 'L'oad-carrying 'E'quipment) vests, which have the ability to support modular pouches that can be "woven" onto the vest where the wearer sees fit. By having a MOLLE vest, you will have the ability to carry your equipment in a carefully organized setup, increasing your reloading time significantly - even while in combat. Note that MOLLE harnesses and vests cannot hold equipment without pouches attached to them. $45.00 #*Condor MOLLE Vest #Double MOLLE M4 Pouch (x2) - Once you've got your MOLLE vest, you will want to add some pouches to give it functionality. For Nerf Clip-System magazines, you will want to use M4 pouches (each pouch will hold 1 Clip-System magazine). For an Assault player with two-to-four extra clips, you will want two Double MOLLE M4 pouches to hold all of them. $25.00 #*M4/M16 Double Mag Pouch #2 More 18-Round Magazines - To add a finishing touch to any Assault loadout, purchase 2 more 18-round drum or stick magazines. With a total of 5 magazines (90 darts total) you will be ready for any outdoor excursion, including even the most combat-heavy missions. These extra magazines will also permit an Assault player to substitute as a Heavy player in smaller-scale missions when excessive ammunition isn't needed. $9.99 #*Nerf 18-Dart Clip #*Available at local stores #Nerf Jolt EX-1 - One weakness of the Assault loadout is the danger of blasters jamming while fending off Zombies. To combat this, Assault players are recommended to keep a sidearm on-hand. The Nerf Jolt EX-1 is a low-profile, low-cost Nerf sidearm blaster that will give you the ability to quickly draw and take a last-ditch shot at a Zombie. Jolt's are also famous for their excessive range, but reload slowly (only one dart may be loaded at a time). $5.99 #*Nerf Jolt EX-1 #*Available at some local stores Noteworthy Assault Players *Adrian Orszulak - Delta Squadron, Last Human Alive (Season 1) *Kevin Sheehan - Delta Squadron, Last Human Alive (Season 2)